Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{4x}{x - 4} - \dfrac{10x + 8}{x - 4}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $n = \dfrac{4x - (10x + 8)}{x - 4}$ Distribute the negative sign: $n = \dfrac{4x - 10x - 8}{x - 4}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-6x - 8}{x - 4}$